


Too Much To Drink

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Too Much To Drink

Teyla went to visit her people. She needed to get away from Atlantis. Away from Weir. She consumed more wine than she should have and now she was feeling morose. Slumped on the makeshift bed she thought about Sheppard and his defense of her. Ford and Weir and their accusations. They hurt and the alcohol in her system made that pain all the more acute. How can anyone believe she would intentionally help the Wraith? Didn't they understand how most of her people had been exterminated by them? Laying back, she had to admit, she'd have done the same thing.


End file.
